Talented Fingers
by the-adequate-pretender
Summary: My piece for the oneshot Doccubus contest, where, one of the ladies gives the other a massage. Turning into a small multichapter fic! -COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This was for the oneshot Doccubus contest, where the stipulation was, one of the girl's gives the other a massage. It's labelled "Massage Envy" and if you haven't read all of them yet, you should, everybody produced some great work and there is something there for everybody. Anyway, I think I might turn this into a multichapter fic, because I have yet to write something that is minimal on the drama and is more of a fluff/ funny piece than anything. It might only be a few chapters but I figure it would be a nice little change of pace...  
**

***The title remains the same until I write a new chapter, which won't be too long from now, as I'm almost ready to update everything else I have going on. **

**Talented Fingers- AU**

**Rated M or Explicit **

…

'I'm sorry Dyson, but this is bullshit.' Bo blurted out as they pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. 'Lauren can't stand being around me for more than ten minutes, you really think she'll want to spend an entire evening with me?'

Dyson chuckled as he put the jeep in park. 'You haven't seen each other in like, six years. I would hope that you both have gotten over your petty squabbling by now. And it's not a matter of what she _**wants **_Bo, she needs help unpacking and since this new job will eat up all of her free time in the next few weeks, she is desperate to get it done.'

'She's so desperate she wants me to help her?' She scoffed.

'No she wanted me, but I already promised Hale and Tamsin that I wouldn't blow them off again this week. And since _**you**_ are my best friend-,'

'_**One**_.' Bo emphasised with her index finger. 'I am _**one of**_ your best friends, and what- just because I don't watch "sports" like the rest of you I'm stuck being your sister's slave for the evening? Can't you watch baseball some other time?'

'This game is serious, Bo. It's Giants vs. Dodgers _**at **_Dodger Stadium. Even Ciara knows how important this is to me and she's British, they don't care about baseball in England!' He explained.

'Dyson-,'

'Bo, there comes a time in every friendship where you gotta just bite the bullet and do shit for a friend, and I did that when I went and saw that Dixie Chicks concert with you-,'

'You know the lyrics to "Not Ready to Make Nice" by heart!' Bo argued.

'But I had a cold, Bo! Do you know how hard it is to sing along with a mouth full of cough drops?!'

Bo sighed and leaned back in her seat. 'Fine.'

'What?'

'I said fine.' Bo repeated. Dyson drummed the steering wheel excitedly. 'But you realize you'll be picking up my tab at the Dahl this weekend, right?'

Dyson lightly rolled his eyes. 'Yes of course, whatever. Now just head on up there and help her out, alright?'

Bo nodded and hopped out of the vehicle. She was just about to shut the door when Dyson spoke again.

'Oh and Bo?' He called out as he started the jeep.

'Huh?'

'Be nice.' He warned. Bo knew that part of the warning was playful and part of it was serious. Dyson had been warning her to be nice to Lauren ever since he had found out that the blonde would be moving back home. It wasn't as if there was a hate between the two women, but each of them seemed to know what to say to push the other's buttons. Although, you could say that the reason for their constant bickering started with Bo, or maybe it was Lauren's fault? Bo was fourteen when she started to notice Lauren in more than just a "sister of my best friend" kind of light and it didn't help that the sixteen year old blonde had really started to fill out and become, well, a _**woman**_ in Bo's eyes. Then Lauren had started dating that snob Nadia, who took up all of Lauren's free time. Bo was so disappointed that she would start petty arguments with Lauren just to get any sort of attention from her. Eventually that was all their relationship became.

'Dyson, I'll be nice. Don't worry.' Bo assured him. He nodded as she shut the door and then he pulled out of the parking lot.

Bo turned on her heels with a sigh and headed for the front entrance of the apartment complex.

….

'Your slave labourer is here!' Bo called as she knocked on the front door of Dyson's, and now Lauren's apartment. She earned a few confused looks from the other residents that were on their way out, probably to do something fun or meaningful with their lives and not preparing to spend hours unwrapping and shelving medical and science texts. Bo could hear Lauren's footsteps padding across the hardwood floor. She stood back and let the girl whip the door open.

There was Lauren; as beautiful as ever.

Bo had seen pictures of the blonde over her the past six years, but compared to how she looked in the flesh, none of them did Lauren justice. She had such a glow about her, she was always so radiant. And while Bo's reaction to the blonde was a genuine smile that she couldn't help, Lauren's smile was tight and almost annoyed.

'Bo, still such a joker…' Lauren trailed off and stepped to the side to allow Bo in. Her tone brought the brunette back down to earth, reminding her of where she stood with the older woman.

'Well, I have to do something to lighten the mood; the uptight doctor is back in town.' Bo replied, and plopped down on the couch.

'Not a doctor, yet.' Lauren mumbled and shut the door.

'So this place looks nice and smells even better. How does Dyson feel about you coming into his place and changing everything around?' Bo asked. Dyson's place usually looked like the typical twenty –something, bachelor pad. Dirty dishes lined the counter, beer cans decorated the shelves, Chinese takeout containers flowed out of the top of the trashcan…but the place was now spotless, like, truly spotless. Bo could probably see herself in the marble countertops now.

'He was hesitant at first but I baked him some cookies and he was fine after that.'

'I don't know, maybe it was like that for a reason?' Bo suggested.

'This place looked like a landfill, I had no idea how Dyson was living in it.' Lauren replied.

'It smells like citrus…'

'It smelled like stale beer and B.O before.' Lauren countered and sat across from Bo in the armchair.

'It had character-,'

'It had cockroaches under the sink and a can of _**chewed**_ chewing tobacco displayed on the entertainment stand like it was some kind of trophy.' Lauren argued. She gave Bo a look that said she could go all night with the bickering if need be. The brunette bit her lip and quickly changed the subject.

'So how was Yale?' Bo grumbled.

'It was fine thank you for asking.' Lauren answered quickly, almost as if to dismiss the question. Bo twiddled her thumbs and inhaled the lemon/lime scent that filled the apartment. In truth she was glad that Lauren had straightened the place out, Bo was sure her friends would be happy to not have to wave flies away from their pizza every time they decided to eat dinner here. And she was sure that Ciara would be happy that she could now spend time in the living room of Dyson's place as opposed to being in Dyson's bedroom all the time, which is the only place he kept decent.

'Well, we should start unpacking now. The sooner we get this over with the better, right?'

'There's pizza coming. And there is beer in the fridge; I didn't want to make you work on an empty stomach.' Lauren said as she stood from the armchair and stretched. Her shirt rode up a little bit, just above her naval and Bo could see a small shiny metallic ring peaking out. Bo grinned.

'What is that?' Bo pointed to the object. Bo knew exactly what it was. She just wanted Lauren to say it out loud. The blonde quickly figured out what Bo was talking about and stopped stretching to immediately pull her shirt down. A pink tint rose in Lauren's cheeks and Bo's smile grew wider.

'What?' Lauren pretended to be oblivious and crossed her arms across her chest defensively. Bo rose from her place on the couch. She slowly moved over to where Lauren was standing and pulled at the hem of the blonde's shirt, she pulled it up and quickly got another glimpse at the naval ring before the blonde quickly slapped Bo's hands away.

'Ha! I knew it.' The brunette smirked. 'When were you going to tell us you got pierced, Lauren?'

'Never, because it's not anybody's business but my own.' Lauren countered. She slipped past Bo and headed for the fridge.

'Hmm. So Dyson doesn't know?' Bo asked as she followed Lauren to the kitchen. The blonde pulled out two bottles of beer and outstretched her hand to give one to Bo.

'Nope.' Lauren replied. Bo reached out to grab the beverage but Lauren pulled it back slightly and gave her a warning glare. '…and he won't know for a while, alright?'

Bo nodded and Lauren handed her the bottle. 'Sure. But I thought you guys were close, don't you think he should know that his sister has gone off and done something so out of character and life changing?' Bo knew that the siblings each had the crest of the Thornwood ancestors tattooed on their shoulder blade, but that was something they had done together and agreed upon.

'We are close but I did this for me and it's not like I have to answer to anybody; Dyson is my _**younger**_ brother.' Lauren emphasised.

Bo was about to open her mouth and reply when there was a knock at the door. Lauren sat her beer down on the countertop and headed for the door.

'That's the pizza, why don't you go get started and I'll bring in the food?' The blonde was telling, not asking, so Bo disappeared down the hall to wait for the blonde.

…..

'Ugh, how much Star Trek memorabilia do you own?' Bo asked as she opened another box to find, of course, a container filled with DVD box sets of the original Star Trek and all of it's spin offs.

'A lot.' Lauren replied, as she neatly folded clothes and placed them in her chest of drawers. Bo was quickly getting tired, they had been at this for only an hour or so but the brunette had filled up on pizza and beer and now just wanted to relax on the couch and watch some mindless reality television. 'How much _**leather **_do you own?

Bo looked down at her outfit, she was actually dressed relatively casual by her standards, she was only wearing leather pants and boots today, deciding to forgo the vest and knife holster…hey, P.I work was dangerous.

'A lot.' Bo replied quietly. They drank and unpacked in silence for another half an hour until Lauren left the room. Bo shook her head, to try and concentrate, she could feel herself becoming more inebriated by the second. Lauren returned a minute or two later with another quite large and, obviously very heavy box, if the way Lauren was straining to carry it was anything to go by, the blonde bumped into the same wall twice on her way over to the brunette. Bo stumbled from her place on Lauren's bed and helped Lauren lower the box onto the bed. Bo could feel that she wasn't drunk enough that she didn't know what was going on, but she was drunk enough that simple acts such as walking had become a concentrated task. Once the box had been placed on the bed, Lauren had collapsed into a fit of giggles until she groaned in pain and clutched her neck.

'What's wrong?' Bo asked, shoving the box out of the way and coming to lie beside Lauren. Lauren turned on her side, her eyes half lidded and groaned again.

'Ugh, my neck and my back are killing me.' Lauren tried to shake her head as Bo had done before to concentrate better. '…all that heavy lifting.'

'Why didn't you let me help?'

'I thought I could handle it.' Lauren mumbled and buried her face in her pillow. Bo watched for a moment as the blonde shifted uncomfortably before deciding she could help Lauren out in another way. The blonde was lying on her stomach so Bo swung her leg over Lauren so that she was straddling her.

'What are you doing?' Lauren grumbled. Bo didn't respond, she only began to gently caress the area around Lauren's neck and shoulders. The blonde relaxed for a moment before she sat up and nearly knocked Bo onto the floor.

'You're being weird.' Lauren stated. 'Why?'

'I am _**not**_ being weird.' Bo defended; both of them seemed to be sobering up a little. 'I'm trying to make you feel better. I'm gonna give you a massage.'

'A massage?'

'Yes.' Bo replied proudly.

'Do you think you're qualified to do that?' Lauren rolled lightly rolled her eyes, a trait she shared with her brother.

'I'm no massage theraputist or what ever they're called-,'

'Massage therapist.' The blonde corrected.

'Right whatever…but I'm great with my hands…I have talented fingers.'

Lauren looked at her for a moment; absentmindedly she was rubbing her shoulders, probably debating on whether or not she should trust the young woman who had been a little more than a thorn in her side for the past decade. 'Talented fingers?'

Bo nodded. 'I'll stop as soon as you ask me to.'

With half lidded eyes Lauren shrugged and moved to sit at the edge of the bed. 'What could it hurt?'

Bo grinned and moved to kneel behind Lauren; she tapped the blonde on the shoulders before she started.

'You should remove your cardigan, so I can….you know…it'll be a better experience.' Bo assured. Lauren hesitated but quickly discarded the sweater, leaving her only in a tank top underneath. Bo swallowed thickly, mesmerized by the beautiful creamy skin that was now on display in front of her. She gently traced the small tattoo on Lauren's shoulder blade…

'Bo?'

'Huh?' The brunette answered while continuing to run her fingers across smooth flesh.

'The massage?'

'Oh right!' Bo placed her hands at Lauren's shoulders and began kneading the tense flesh around the blonde's neck. It wasn't long before Lauren's head slumped forward and she let out a groan of approval.

'So good, so far? Bo asked hopefully.

'Yeah it's…its great Bo. Can you go more towards my back?' She asked.

Bo nodded, even though Lauren couldn't see it. Bo made her way between Lauren shoulder blades, keeping the method of gentle, sweet pressure. She could feel Lauren pushing back against her hands.

'Feels so good.' Lauren whispered. Bo was jumping with joy on the inside. Lauren really seemed to be enjoying the massage, and Bo was glad because this was probably the first real massage she had ever done. Most of her technique came from television.

'I'm glad you like it.'

'I love it.' Lauren replied. Her head slumped forward a little more causing her hair to move and expose her neck to Bo. Bo wasn't sure what came over her in that moment, it probably had something to do with the few beers she had in her, but Bo had leaned forward and pressed a trail of wet kisses down Lauren's neck. She was worried the blonde was going to push her away once she reached the base of her neck. When Bo didn't get more than a little shudder from Lauren she continued down Lauren's back, between her shoulder blades, all the while keeping up the gentle caressing of the tense muscles. She kissed until she reached the fabric of Lauren's tank top. Then she did something _**really**_ gutsy. She reached down and pulled at the hem of Lauren tank top and pulled it up. She was surprised when Lauren lifted her arms and allowed Bo to remove the garment. Bo tossed the tank top across the room and went back to placing the kisses down Lauren's back, the woman continued to arch into her touch.

With one hand Bo snapped open Lauren's bra and pushed it down her shoulders. Her hands ran across her back and came around to palm Lauren's breasts. The other woman didn't push her away, the act only earned Bo a gasp of pleasure from Lauren and two hands that covered her own, urging her to squeeze the tender flesh. The brunette happily obliged. Bo pinched and kneaded dusky pink and quickly hardening nipples as she pressed her own chest to Lauren's back.

'Bo?' Lauren whimpered. Lauren turned her neck slightly to catch Bo's lips in a gentle kiss. It was everything Bo had wanted since she was fourteen, and it was even better than she had expected, Lauren lips were the softest she had ever kissed. The feeling of Lauren moaning into her mouth had the brunette fighting herself, hoping that she could keep raging libido in check and not grind against the Lauren's lower back.

'Oh my god…what are we doing?' Lauren asked between kisses to Bo's lips.

'I know right…we're making out…' Bo chuckled and nipped at Lauren's lips.

'But this is, oh god….I mean, it's ridiculous isn't it?' Lauren groaned and her head fell back against Bo's shoulder, leaving her neck open for attack by Bo, who quickly seized the opportunity and began sucking on a particularly sensitive area just underneath her jaw line. Lauren lifted one hand away from Bo's and brought Bo's mouth down for another kiss and not-so-gently bit down on Bo's bottom lip. Bo's hips jerked and ground against Lauren's lower back. So much for keeping her libido in check...

'No it's awesome.' Bo replied. After a beat, Lauren said:

'You're right, it is….' She grabbed Bo's hand and brought it down to cup her jean covered mound. The action caused Bo to stop her ministrations on Lauren's breast and neck and stare at the blonde. Lauren was actually just as surprised and stared back at Bo.

'Did you just do that?' Bo asked. Bo couldn't believe it, even though her palm was pressed against Lauren's crotch.

'Yeah.'

'Why?'

'Are you seriously asking why?' Lauren sighed and pushed Bo back onto the bed. Lauren stood up and quickly began to undress. Bo rubbed her eyes and slapped her own cheek as if she was just imaging that this was happening. After all, since when do dreams like this come true?

'I'm dreaming, this isn't real…wake up, wake up, wake up….'

'I know,' Lauren began as she tugged her jeans down to her ankles and kicked them to the side. '…this is crazy, and maybe we'll regret it later on, but I definitely feel like this is something we should be doing….unless you don't want to?' Lauren asked, her thumbs were hooked onto the side of her lace underwear. When Bo didn't respond Lauren picked up her jeans and prepared to put them back on.

'WHOA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' Bo shouted so loudly it caught Lauren off guard and the blonde nearly fell back.

'What?! I thought you didn't want to do this? You weren't saying anything.' Lauren replied.

'Well yeah! I was admiring you, you're like a work of art and I've wanted this for a _**very**_ long time.' Bo explained.

'Really?' Lauren blushed. Bo slid off of the bed and came to stand in front of Lauren. She kissed her lips gently and ran her hands down Lauren's arms soothingly.

'Yes.' Bo smiled. She grabbed the jeans from Lauren and tossed them so that they joined her bra across the room. Lauren eyed Bo for a moment before she tugged at her shirt and lifted it above her head.

'You are wearing far too many clothes.' Lauren giggled. Bo worked reached back to undo her bra while Lauren dropped to her knees in front of Bo. She tugged down the brunette's underwear and jeans, letting them pool at the ankles before burying her face in the apex of her thighs.

'Holy shit!' Bo gasped as she felt Lauren's tongue jut out and lick along her folds. She knew she was probably embarrassingly wet, but she couldn't bring herself to care and allowed her hands to bury themselves in flaxen locks. Lauren was truly experienced with this endeavour, the blonde expertly sucked, licked and kissed every part of her pussy until she was coming into Lauren's mouth.

'Fuck! Oh my god, Lauren!' She rode out her orgasm and collapsed on the bed. Lauren climbed up beside her and kissed her lips until Bo recovered. After a minute or so, Bo pulled Lauren on top of her so that the blonde was sitting on her hips. Lauren had yet to remove her underwear but Bo could see how ready Lauren was for her by the dark dampening patch on the pink lace. Bo reached forward to grasp the front of the garment and once she had it secured in her hands, she gave it a good yank and the fabric tore apart with a satisfying rip. Bo grinned at her prize, but Lauren, who was now twice as aroused but also angry at Bo for destroying her clothes gave her an annoyed look.

'Are you kidding me, Bo?' Lauren grumbled as Bo pulled away the sad, ruined material and let it drop to the floor.

'Shhh. Will you just let me enjoy this moment? Never in a million years did I think I would have Lauren Thornwood's wet pussy this close to me.' Bo smiled, ran her fingers along the wet folds and chuckled when she pulled her fingers back and they were coated in the blonde's juices. Bo brought her two fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean. This earned her a frustrating groan from Lauren.

'Alright, that's enough…touch me, come on.' Lauren said. Bo thought for a moment before resting her hands behind her head.

'No.' Bo replied.

'What?! Did you just say no?' Lauren asked, she must not have heard her properly. But Bo just shook her head and shrugged.

'I kind of think I want you to beg for it.'

'No.' Lauren shook her head. 'And you can go fuck yourself.'

'That's perfectly fine with me, that vision of you on your knees with my cunt in your mouth will serve me well in the future.' Bo countered. She could practically hear Lauren grinding her teeth in frustration.

'Please.' Lauren managed to get out through her clenched teeth.

'Hmm, you're going to have to do better than that. I need to know that you really want me.' Bo urged and let two fingers run along Lauren's folds before dipping in between them and playing with her clit. 'So go on.'

'Mmm, fuck…'Lauren whimpered. 'You are such a little jerk!'

'What?' Bo stopped her fingers and Lauren punched the mattress in frustration.

'Fuck me Bo! Please, I really, really, _**really **_want your fingers inside of me. So if you could do that it would be super FUCKING awesome of you.' Lauren spat.

'Say you'll make me pancakes later and I'll rock your world.' Bo smirked, her fingers hovering just outside of Lauren's entrance. Lauren had had enough. She held Bo's wrist in place and sunk onto the brunette's fingers with a deep groan. Bo watched, mesmerized as the blonde practically used her as her own personal toy and brought herself closer and closer to climax.

'Fuck….fuck…._**fuuck**_, I'm gonna cum.' Lauren whimpered. 'I'm gonna cum so hard.'

Lauren had reached back and slipped to fingers into Bo's wet centre, thrusting them hard and fast. Bo probably could have climaxed by just watching Lauren ride her but she was almost seeing stars as Lauren's palm slapped against her clit.

'Lauren you feel so good! I want you to cum for me, please.' Bo moaned, she thumbed her clit and curled her fingers inside of the blonde, massaging that special area inside of her that had her coming around Bo's hand and onto her thighs. Bo came soon after; her hips jerked upward causing her fingers to completely bury themselves in Lauren. The blonde yanked her fingers from Bo's pussy and collapsed forward, her chest pressed firmly against Bo's. The brunette could feel her heartbeat match Lauren's as she kissed the girl's neck and rubbed her back soothingly.

'Wow.' Bo grinned; she lifted Lauren's hips and removed her fingers. She let the hand that was formally inside of Lauren rest on the girl's backside, giving it a playful squeeze every now and again. She heard Lauren mumble something into her neck.

'What did you say?' Bo asked.

'I said you will be replacing the underwear you destroyed, they're Victoria's Secret spring collection and they were not cheap.' Lauren panted.

'I'll buy you all the panties you want.' Bo smirked as the blonde grimaced.

'Don't. Don't call them panties. Oh my god.' Lauren shuddered. 'You _**know**_ that word irks me to no end.'

Bo chuckled. 'Alright, I'm sorry. You know I still want those pancakes…'

'You'll get them tomorrow.' Lauren replied. 'For now, my neck is still kind of stiff, I think you'll need to continue that massage.'

…

Dyson appeared home the next morning, the Dodgers had won and there was no way he wasn't going to celebrate that. He had bought the entire bar a round of drinks and they continued from there, eight shots and four beers later he had woken up at Hale's house with a massive hangover.

When he entered the apartment, the first thing he saw was something he thought he never would: Lauren and Bo laughing and actually holding a civil conversation while enjoying some of Lauren's pancakes.

'Hey guys…you both look chipper, what's going on?' He asked, trying not to wince as forks clanged against plates.

'Well we…got a lot done that's for sure.' Lauren giggled.

'Yeah we worked really hard. Too hard actually…Lauren got a little stiff.' Bo chimed in. 'I had to give her a massage.'

Dyson's eyebrows shot up. 'Hmm, and you let her Lauren?'

'Oh yes…she was very helpful. She's got some talented fingers.' Lauren smirked. The two women said nothing but looked at each other for a long time in silence. Dyson shook his head; he wasn't really in the mood to figure out what was going on. He shrugged and headed for his room. He was so tired and so hung-over, he must have been imagining things, because for a second he thought he saw a hickey on Lauren's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter!**

***And you know what? The title can stay the same, it's all good. **

***I own nothing.**

…

'I slept with Lauren.' Bo admitted as she sat across from Dyson at his kitchen table. He hadn't even glanced up from his bowl of artificially coloured breakfast cereal when he replied.

'Bullshit.' He chuckled. For a second, Bo considered pretending it was all a joke. Since she had slept with Lauren almost a week ago, the two had conversed back and forth about telling Dyson. Lauren was all for _**not**_ telling her little brother about their incident, and for a while, Bo was too. But the brunette didn't want to lie to someone that was supposed to be her best friend.

'Lauren would not let you anywhere near her vagina. That I know. I mean, we were playing would you rather once and it was between sleeping with you,' He began, dropping spoonfuls of sugar on top of the glucose swamp that was his breakfast. '…and sleeping with Hale.'

'Why would it ever be between me and Hale?'

'Because that's the game Bo.'

'Who did she pick?' Bo asked curiously.

'Hale. Which is saying a lot, because as you know, Lauren is super gay. Penises are her kryptonite.' He replied. 'So, that was a good attempt at a joke but, better luck next time.'

'Well, it's not a joke.' Bo defended. 'Last week, when I was helping Lauren unpack, one thing led to another and then…we…we did…sex- we had sex!'

'Did that even sound convincing to you?' Dyson laughed.

'You didn't notice the hickey on her neck the next morning?' Bo smirked. Dyson's spoon fell back into his bowl, splashing sticky, sugary milk on the table.

'I wasn't imagining things?'

'No, sir. And she, like you, had no idea it was there until the next day. I'm that good!' Bo boasted. Dyson's face was still that of shock, and Bo quickly realized that she was getting a little too carried away. 'Oh my god, I am so sorry Dys-,'

Dyson collected himself and raised a hand to stop Bo from speaking. He slid his chair out from the table and walked over to the small bookshelf in the corner.

'I can't believe I have to even refer to this document…' He mumbled as he scanned the bookshelf. Once he found what he was looking for he went back to his table and sat the stapled pages of paper in front of Bo.

'Our Best Friend Code from ninth grade?' Bo asked as she flipped through the pages.

He nodded. 'Signed by you, me, Hale and Tamsin on the first day of high school. Read page three, paragraph four.' He said. Bo folded the page in the corner and read the text on the page.

'No making out with each others siblings?' Bo read aloud. 'What if we did more than make out?' Bo tried to joke.

'Bo!'

'Alright, alright…I get it. I didn't mean to break the code-,'

'But you did.' Dyson added.

'But I really like Lauren, Dyson. This wasn't just a one night stand…especially since we did it like four times after that and not always at night-,'

'Oh yuck.' Dyson grimaced.

'My point is, that I really like Lauren and our time together wasn't just nothing for me, I swear.'

'I know.' Dyson sighed. 'I guess I'll have to put on the "Brother of the pretty girl." act won't I?'

'Why?'

'Bo, Lauren's not some floozy-,'

'Oh wow, _**floozy**_, am I getting the 1950's "Brother of the pretty girl" act?' Bo chuckled. Dyson rolled his eyes.

'Lauren's not one of these valley girls you can sleep with just to get your kicks and then drop her when you get bored. She is a lady, and will be treated with all of the respect she deserves, is that understood?'

'Absolutely, I get it.' Bo beamed.

'Good. So you'll need to be asking her on a proper date soon.'

'Right.' Bo nodded. 'I'll uh…I'll work on that.'

….

'Hey.' Lauren sighed as she walked though the front door of the apartment that night. Her voice had startled Dyson, but not Ciara who had remained sitting on the couch. Lauren gave him a look before setting her work bag by the door and heading toward the fridge.

'Hey there Laur…Lo…lil'Lo-bug.' Dyson greeted awkwardly.

'I said don't make it weird, you're already making it weird, sweetheart.' Ciara mumbled.

'Uh…'Lauren tried to brush off the weird greeting by ignoring it and sipping from her bottle of water.

'How was work?' Ciara asked, trying to diffuse the tension. Lauren brushed past Dyson and sat across from Ciara in the armchair.

'It was fine. Thank you for the normal greeting by the way.' Lauren replied.

'You're welcome. Dyson, why don't you settle down and have a seat babe?' Ciara patted the seat next to her on the couch. A blanket of silence fell over them and soon it was just Dyson looking at Lauren expectantly and the blonde looking confused.

'Why exactly are you looking at me like that?' Lauren asked. Dyson shook his head and pretended not to know what his sister was talking about.

What? I'm not…I'm just watching tv. My favourite show is on.' Dyson lied. Lauren took a look at what was playing on the television before turning back to Dyson.

'Dyson, you don't watch Downton Abbey.' Lauren smirked. Dyson looked at the screen and squinted his eyes.

'What are you talking about, that's Professor McGonagall, aren't we watching Harry Potter?' He questioned.

'Alright, what's going on?' Lauren sighed. Dyson looked at Lauren and then to Ciara and then back at his sister.

'I KNOW YOU SLEPT WITH BO!' He blurted out. Lauren dropped her open bottle of water and it splashed at her feet. Her mouth hung agape and Dyson's did the same.

Ciara cleared her throat and stood up. 'Well, I'll get a mop.' She announced before heading down the hall to the closet.

'How?' Lauren balked.

'Bo told me this morning at breakfast.' Dyson answered. 'And before you say anything else, I want you to know that I'm not mad, I was surprised, I still am, but I'm not mad.'

'Good to know.' Lauren scoffed.

'I just want to say that, Bo is my best friend, and you need to not…you know, break her heart.' Dyson said. Ciara returned with the mop and began soaking up the water beneath Lauren's feet.

'I'm not going to break her heart, Dyson. It's not like she's my girlfriend or something.' Lauren smiled. '_Though, a date with her wouldn't be the worst thing in the world…_' The blonde thought.

'I'm just saying that I know, for right now, all you two have been doing is…you know,' He stuck up two fingers on each hand and made what he thought was the universal sign for girl on girl sex. '…and that it could turn into something more.' Lauren cut her eyes at him.

'What are you…what are you doing? What the fuck is that supposed to mean- scissoring?! Is that what you think is going on behind closed doors? Really Dyson? You think we're just scissoring all day?' Lauren groaned.

Ciara nudged the back of his head. 'Alright, stop doing what you're doing.' She looked as uncomfortable as Lauren.

'Well I mean…I'm no porn connoisseur, but I thought- I-…that's not what lesbian sex is?'

Lauren stood up and moved to leave the living room.

'Where are you going?' He asked. Lauren stopped and turned around to face him.

'I'm not going to sit here and talk with you about _**that**_. This conversation is already heading to a place where I don't want it to go. So I'm going in my room,' Lauren grabbed a take out menu from the counter and tossed it on Dyson's lap. '…while you order something from there and I go talk to Bo about our next scissor session.'

Lauren continued down the hall until she reached her room. Once inside, she shut the door and dialled Bo's phone number.

'_**Hello?**_'

'I'm pretty sure I said not to tell Dyson.' Lauren grumbled.

'_**Right, about that…I couldn't keep that from him, Lauren.**_'

'I really wish you had. You should have been here for the skin crawling conversation I just had to endure with my little brother.'

'_**What are you talking about?**_'

'I'm not going to get into it, but whatever knowledge your friend has about girl on girl sex, is probably limited to Pornhub and American Pie movies.' Lauren replied and lay down on her bed.

'_**Well look at it this way, we no longer have to sneak around or wait for Dyson to go to work. I was kind of getting tired of you throwing me out of the apartment, half naked at four in the morning. Even though I think your eighty year old neighbour, Mr. Douglas, quite enjoys me scampering to my car with no top on.' Bo giggled. **_

The two women were silent for a moment before Bo spoke again. _**'Is that why you called?'**_

'Well, I…I mean I'm kind of used to talking to you everyday now. It's become a bit of a habit.' Lauren admitted.

'_**Oh have I charmed my way into more than just your pants?'**_

'You know, if you didn't sound so cocky saying it, I might have thought that to be cute.' Lauren said, even though she was smiling like an idiot.

'_**Lauren, we both know my "cockiness" turns you on. Just like you in your scrubs turns me on for some reason, it's a strange phenomenon, I know, but they make you look so…smart and professional in them. You should know that I find your intelligence both sexy and adorable.' Bo gushed. **_

'Really?'

'_**Uh-huh.'**_

'Well, with our new found freedom, why don't you come over and I'll…talk nerdy to you.'

'_**I was hoping you would say that.'**_

…**.**

**Well, it's very fluffy and light hearted in here isn't it? Do with that what you will….**

**I think I might start releasing a Flesh &amp; Blood update( for those who read it) and then update this after that one gets updated, so I can balance that fics dark tones with this one's bubblegum-like content. **

**So thanks for reading, leave a review if you can. **

***Any and all mistakes are mine. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, very hectic past two weeks. This will be the second to last chapter. **

***I own nothing.**

…

'Don't you think that you two should take it easy?' Hale asked as he watched his two best friends toss back two more shots and wince at the strong taste. They had been at the Dahl for little more than twenty minutes, and while Hale was just finishing his beer, Bo and Dyson were downing shot after shot and showed no signs of slowing down.

Bo slammed the shot glass on the bar top before wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. 'Two weeks,' Bo emphasized by holding up two fingers. '…I have tried for two weeks to ask Lauren on a date, but no matter how hard I try, the words never make it out of my mouth. So I figure, what better to aid me in the quest of courting Lauren Thornwood than liquid courage?'

'And what's your excuse?' Hale laughed and turned to Dyson who was in the process of ordering two more shots.

'Moral support.' He replied. 'As you can see, Bo is a bit of a chickenshit.'

'Oh ha ha, very funny, you try asking Lauren out.' She grumbled.

Dyson gave her a look. 'That was a weird thing to say to me.'

'Haven't you already slept with her?' Hale questioned.

'At least two dozen times.' Bo nodded.

'Right, so you two have already seen each other in an extremely intimate way, so why is it so hard to ask her out to eat something? Beside you of course.' Hale joked. Both Bo and Hale laughed while Dyson smacked his hand against the table.

'For fuck sakes,' he pointed to himself. '…brother of the girl in question is sitting right here.' He grumbled and slid another shot over to Bo. The brunette quickly downed the potent liquid and slid the glass back to Dyson.

'I have no idea!' Bo continued chatting with Hale as if she hadn't heard her friend. 'Sex between us is easy, it's like riding a bike, and in this case the bike is Lauren. We do it all the time, like, at least eighty percent of the time I'm around her, we don't wear clothes.' She shrugged. Dyson shook his head and stood from the bar stool.

'All right. I'm going to the washroom. When I get back, there will be no more talk about fucking my sister, okay? So get it all out while I'm gone.' He warned before turning in the opposite direction toward the bathroom.

'Continue.' He nodded.

'I was drinking when I first made a move on Lauren and that led to us having sex. While the sex is absolutely mind blowing, I want more with Lauren, I've always wanted more with her, I just need a little encouragement. So I'll get a little tipsy and I'll go see her tonight and properly ask her on a date, which, I'm hoping she'll say yes to.' She explained.

'Not that I think she will, but what if she says "no"?' He asked.

'I never_** really**_ thought that she would say no…why the hell would you bring that up?!'

Hale held up his hands in defence. 'You need to chill out. Like I said, I don't think she will, but I'm curious as to what your back-up plan is.'

'If she says no then I'm moving upstate to live with my aunt.' Bo nodded.

'You're not serious? The aunt with the glass eye? You hate her.' He laughed.

'I would rather look at that creepy eye everyday for the rest of my life than to have to awkwardly co-exist with Lauren if she shoots me down.' She explained.

'Wow, go big or go home, huh?'

'That's always been my motto.' She nodded.

…

'Laaaauuuurrreennnn!' Bo drawled as she leaned against the door of Lauren and Dyson's apartment. She and Dyson had gotten a little more than carried away at the Dahl and after Ciara had dropped them off, they had stumbled and crawled their way to the fifth floor. Now, Dyson was sitting with his back against the opposite wall falling asleep, while Bo banged on the door in hopes that Lauren would answer. Seconds later, the door swung open and Bo fell through the threshold at Lauren's feet. She looked up, and her eyes, glazed with alcohol, met Lauren's, exhausted, heavy ones.

'Hi.' Bo grinned as she tried to get to her feet. Eventually Lauren had to help her because Bo kept falling back to her knees.

'What the hell is going on here? Do you have any idea what time it is?' The blonde grumbled.

'Mmm nope!' She giggled. 'My phone's dead.'

'Well it's almost three in the morning and here you are, drunk off of your ass, banging on my front door like a mad woman.' She scolded.

Bo pouted. 'You're not happy to see me?'

Bo watched the annoyed look disappear from Lauren's face and a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. She lightly rolled her eyes. 'Of course I am. Where's Dyson?'

Bo turned and nudged Dyson's sleeping form with her foot. 'Right here.'

'Okay, well, let's get inside before I get a noise complaint.'

…..

'Do me a favour the next time you two get completely smashed,' Lauren sighed as she joined Bo in her bed. The brunette flopped over so that she was lying across Lauren's chest.

'What?' She mumbled against Lauren's night shirt.

'Bring your own key.' Lauren replied. With a good amount of effort, Bo lifted herself up onto her elbows so that she was looking down at Lauren. 'Bo?'

'Yes?' She grinned.

'Are you going to throw up on me?' She grimaced. The brunette giggled and shook her head.

'No silly,' she poked Lauren's nose with her finger. 'Silly Lauren.'

'Well as long as you're not going to throw up, maybe you could lie back down?'

'I have something to ask you.' Bo replied.

'Will you go to sleep right after you ask me?' Lauren asked. She assumed that whatever she was about to be asked by the brunette was going to be something ridiculous due to the other woman's drunken state, and while Lauren might have been more receptive to Bo's drunken antics any other time, it was approaching four in the morning and she had just finished lugging her brother's two hundred pound frame to his bed.

'That depends…' Bo slurred.

'On what?'

'On what your answer is.' She replied.

'Bo, my eyes are burning and not just because your blowing your whiskey soaked breath in them either, I'm tired and I would like to go to sleep so you have about ten seconds to ask me what you need to ask me, otherwise it can wait until morning-,'

'Can you go out with me?' She burst out.

'What?'

'Like, just the two of us…no Dyson, or Tamsin or anybody. And I don't mean for drinks at the Dahl either, I want to wine and dine you. The whole nine yards- She replied.

'Are you serious?' Lauren questioned. She sat up in the bed and grabbed Bo's face in her hands to keep the girl's focus on her and to stop her from babbling further.

'Yeah…yes, why wouldn't I be?'

'I don't know. This is not something you're asking just because you're drunk are you?' She asked.

'No way, I've been thinking about this…technically since I was a teenager.' She explained. 'So, is it a no? It's a no isn't it?' She groaned and rolled off of Lauren so that the upper half of her body slid off of the bed and onto the floor, taking the blankets and sheets with her. 'I am soo stupid.'

'Bo,' Lauren grinned as she watched the brunette slide the rest of her body onto the floor and cocoon herself in her bed sheets.

'She'll make me wash that goddamn glass eye, I know it.' Bo mumbled into the sheets. Lauren joined Bo on the floor and began pulling the blankets off of Bo.

'Bo what's all this about a glass eye?' Lauren asked as she continued to pull away the blankets until she saw Bo's face, well, half of it. The brunette's hair was draped over half of her face. 'What are you doing?' She chuckled.

'Look, you're gonna say no, so just say it okay?'

Lauren shook her head. 'I'm not going to say no. Why would I do that? I would love to go out with you.'

Bo shot up and pushed the rest of the blankets off of herself. 'Really?'

'Duh.' She rolled her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed Bo, ignoring the sour taste of alcohol in her mouth. Abruptly, Bo pulled away with a pained look on her face.

'What?' Lauren asked. 'You're going to throw up aren't you?'

Bo nodded and stood up, jogging to the bathroom. 'It's not you, it's the booze!' She called out behind her. Lauren laughed, gathered the blankets and made the bed before slipping between the covers and allowed herself to fall asleep, deciding not to wait up for the other woman because by the sound of things, Bo would be in the bathroom for a while.

…

**Yes it's short, but that's because everything happens in the last chapter. :) Please review, if you can, and I'll see you next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The end of the story is here! But I will say that I don't think we're done with this universe. I want to do a short sequel, (maybe 3-4 chapters/ not right away). Thank you all for reading. **

***I own nothing.**

…**.**

'Lauren, when I said we should do something fun today I didn't mean I wanted you to drag me around the mall.' Dyson groaned as Lauren tugged on his arm and pulled him into another clothing store.

'You said you wanted to hang out-,'

'Clothes shopping is not fun for me.' He grumbled.

'It's not fun for me either, but I need something nice to wear for my date with Bo tonight, just a nice…summer dress or something like that. And besides, you could use some new clothes too.' She replied as she walked over to one of the dresses on display.

'Oh yes because there is soo much for me to choose from in here.' He teased but got no response from Lauren as she began scanning the racks for similar dresses. He wandered a few feet away to a display with women's lingerie and snatched a pair of underwear before returning to where Lauren was and waving the racy undergarments in front of her face.

'Think Ciara will like me in these?'

'Dyson, seriously—ohh, where did you get those?' She questioned and grabbed the pair from his hand. 'Did you see any in purple? Bo loves purple.'

Dyson made a face and shook his head. 'No, I did not.'

Lauren shrugged and picked up the dress she had been looking at and held it up for her brother to see. 'I like this one, what do you think?'

'Uh, I don't know…it's nice I guess. How am I supposed to know?' He replied.

Lauren lightly rolled her eyes. 'Simple. Look at the dress and decided if it's hideous or not.'

'But I don't like flowers.'

'Ugh. You're such a guy sometimes.' Lauren sighed. 'I think it's nice, I'm going to get it.'

'Good, so we can leave.' Dyson nodded. A woman who happened to be standing near them came over.

'Men, right?' She patted Lauren on the shoulder. The blonde looked a little confused but nodded anyway.

'You can say that again.' Lauren replied.

'I know I have trouble taking _**my**_ man shopping too.' She laughed and turned to Dyson. 'My advice, just say something nice and I'm sure you'll get a little something from her later.' She winked before nudging Lauren. 'Am I right?'

'What?!' Lauren exclaimed.

'I think I'm going to be sick.' Dyson mumbled.

'This big oaf is my brother!' Lauren grimaced. The woman turned as red as the pair of underwear Lauren was holding.

'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I'll be leaving now.' She apologized.

'Yes, please do.' Dyson called out to the woman's retreating form. 'Can we leave now?' He asked Lauren.

'Yeah sure, I'll just need to pay for these then we can leave.' Lauren nodded. Dyson looked past Lauren's head to the line up for the check out and noticed it was significantly long, Lauren probably wouldn't get rung up for another ten minutes.

'So I'll be at the food court, while you wait in that line.' He said.

'Fine, but buy me curly fries and don't eat half of them this time.' She warned.

'I make no promises.' He called out over his shoulder before exiting the store. He made his way through the mall, intending on heading straight to the food court when two familiar voices caught his attention. He back tracked a little until he found Bo and Tamsin in what appeared to be a sex shop. Tamsin was standing behind the counter, wearing a name tag, which wasn't odd because Tamsin seemed to always be bouncing around from job to job, and had mentioned the other week that she had gotten a new one. He walked toward the store with the intentions of making his presence known when he heard their conversation.

'Isn't Lauren like, a gold star lesbian?' Tamsin asked.

'Oh yeah but she can take more than you think. She complained the last time I used mine on her. "_You don't have anything bigger than that?_"' The brunette mimicked.

'Wow.'

'She likes to be on top, you know? It's a control thing. Which is totally fine by me, it's a great view.' Bo smirked.

Tamsin looked into the bag and then back at Bo. 'Hm, I can understand that. Why did you specifically want the blue one, though?'

'She likes that colour.' Bo shrugged.

'Hey guys? What's going on here?' Dyson came to stand beside Bo. Bo snatched the bag from Tamsin and held it against her chest.

'Uh, h-hey Dyson! What are you doing here?' Bo asked. Tamsin laughed.

'Lauren and I were shopping.' He answered. 'I heard you guys and thought I'd stop by.'

'I was just…um, picking up some stuff…for my….aunt! Yes, my aunt Lucille wanted me to pick some items up for her.' Bo spluttered. Dyson looked at her.

'Lucille? Is that the one with the glass eye?' Dyson asked.

'No it's not the one with the glass eye!' Bo spat.

'Why would your aunt ask you to pick up items at "Aren't We Naughty?"?' He questioned.

'Uh...'

'You must have a close family.' Tamsin cut in, laughing while wiping a tear from her cheek.

'Shut it!' Bo growled.

'How are you liking this new job?' Dyson asked the blonde behind the counter.

'Oh it's great! This is the most entertaining job I've ever had.' She grinned.

'Are you done here? You want to join Lauren and I at the food court?'

'Umm, actually…I have to be home right away soo…BYE!' She waved and practically sprinted out of the store. Dyson turned back to Tamsin.

'Hey, when you see her again, tell her she forgot this.' Tamsin said and handed Dyson a fair sized bottle of lube.

'What?'

'Yeah Bo insists she has enough at home but it's better to be safe than sorry right?' She nodded. When Dyson still looked confused, Tamsin rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter.

'You are aware that Bo was just in here gathering supplies to nail your sister with right?'

Dyson scowled. 'Why am I always around when stuff like _**this**_ goes on?'

…

Bo arrived at Dyson and Lauren's apartment right on time that evening and was bubbling with nerves. She could feel her palms sweating and her heart fluttering. She wanted to throw up and jump for joy all at once. She knocked on the door a few times and waited to be let in.

It was Dyson who opened the door, much to Bo's chagrin. She was sure they still hadn't recovered from the awkward moment in the sex shop earlier that day. She cleared her throat and smiled.

'Hey there.'

'Come on in, she'll be a minute.' Dyson stepped aside to let her in. 'So where are you guys going?' He asked, shutting the door behind them. Bo moved over and sat on he couch while Dyson sat in the armchair adjacent to her.

'Well, we were going to see a movie first and then we were going to go to that carnival that carnival in Pasadena.' Bo explained.

'Bo…'Dyson whined.

'What?'

'We were supposed to go to that carnival!' He exclaimed.

'Well we'll go some other time when I'm not trying to woo your sister.' She chuckled.

Dyson rolled his eyes. 'Is this how it's going to be once you two start dating? You're going to blow me off for Lauren?'

'No! Of course not but I am trying to impress someone who I consider to be out of my league so…' She trailed off.

'Bo, I was joking…mostly. I understand that I will need to take a bit of a backseat sometimes when it comes to you two but, I know once Lauren has you spending your Friday nights watching Discovery channel reruns you'll appreciate drinks at the Dahl with me that much more.' He smiled.

'You make me sound like such a bore, Dyson.' Lauren smirked as she came down the hall. Bo stood up to greet her.

'You wouldn't be you if you weren't sis.' He quipped.

'Wow, you look beautiful Lauren.' Bo grinned as Lauren did a quick twirl in the outfit she was wearing.

'Thank you, Bo. No thanks to Dyson though. It was like pulling teeth today, trying to get him to move around the mall.' Lauren replied. 'Let's go.'

…

The theatre was less half full for the classic movie Bo had picked out for them. It was in black and white and the only people that were in the theatre were twenty something hipsters who seemed to be updating their Facebook statuses with quotes from the movie….at least that's what Lauren saw from her seat behind one of them. Bo on the other hand had fallen asleep a few minutes ago after struggling to keep her eyes open for most of the movie. Lauren was barely paying attention to the movie and was having more fun sneaking peeks at a sleeping Bo who had nodded off on her shoulder.

On screen, one of the characters started firing a gun and the sound of the shots rang through the theatre. Bo's head shot up and the brunette looked around the theatre.

'What's going on?' She asked.

Lauren laughed. 'Besides you falling asleep on my shoulder? Nothing much.'

'What? I fell asleep? I am so sorry Lauren.' Bo apologized.

'It's fine, Bo. I-,'

The man sitting in front of Lauren turned around and shushed them. Bo glared before turning her attention back to Lauren. 'What were you saying?'

'Oh nothing, I was just wondering why you picked this movie in the first place?' Lauren questioned. Bo leaned back in her seat and shrugged.

'I thought something like this would be more romantic than Jurassic World?' She replied.

'Aww,' Lauren leaned forward and captured the brunette's lips in a kiss. 'Points for trying, but for the record I own all the Jurassic Park movies on Blue-Ray, so we totally could have seen Jurassic World.'

'Really?' Bo grinned.

'Mm hmm.' Lauren nodded. Bo leaned over the seat and peeked at the man's phone for the time.

'Well do you want to sneak in and catch the rest of it?' Bo offered.

Lauren pondered it for a moment before nodding and grabbing her things. 'Sure let's go-,'

'SHHH!' The man shushed again. Bo leaned across the seat and snatched his phone out of his hand before tossing it behind her head. The man scowled at her.

'Shush her again and I'll shove that hemp beanie down your throat.' She warned and grabbed Lauren's hand before exiting the theatre.

…

'Are we stuck?' Bo asked as she looked out of the cage that surrounded them on their seat on the Ferris wheel. Bo had been hesitant to get on the ride in the first place, she had always been a little weary of heights and never really liked Ferris wheels as a child, not since her obnoxious cousin made her fear them by threatening to push her out of one of the pods one summer. But Bo had seen Lauren's eyes light up when they walked past it earlier and she knew that Lauren would really enjoy going on it so she decided to face her fear and get on, if only for the blonde.

But she hadn't expected this. They had stopped moving at the very top of the ride. Bo's hands gripped the side of the cage as she looked down at the people who, in her opinion, looked to be thousands of miles beneath her. People were pointing at the ride and mumbling to each other. Suddenly, the ride operator's voice came thorough the speakers.

'We are having some technical difficulties ladies and gentlemen; just hang tight and we'll have you guys back on the ground in no more than twenty minutes. Thank you.' He finished.

'Oh shit.' Bo mumbled. Lauren noticed how tense Bo was and rested her hand on her leather clad thigh.

'Are you okay?' She asked.

'Uh, yeah…I'm totally fine.' Bo lied.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah? Um, w-why do you ask?' Bo smiled, weakly.

'Because you're practically shaking and your hands are turning white from holding on to that cage so tight.' Lauren pointed out.

'Hey, that rhymed.'

'Bo, don't change the subject. You've been acting a little funny since we got on this ride.' Lauren said. 'Tell me what's wrong.'

Bo sighed and turned to the blonde. 'I actually really hate Ferris wheels. They kind of terrify me.'

'Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have gotten on if I'd known.' She said cupping Bo's face in her hands.

'I just wanted this date to be good, you know? I wanted you to have as much fun as possible.' Bo shrugged. Lauren smiled.

'Bo,' she began. 'I've been having fun this whole night, trust me. You're doing all the right things.'

Bo's grip loosened from the cage and fell into her lap. 'So, that means you would consider going on another date with me, maybe without a Ferris wheel?'

Lauren laughed and pecked the brunette's cheek. 'I wouldn't have to consider it.'

Bo grinned from ear to ear but her smile quickly vanished when she felt a little shake in the cage. 'What was that?'

'You know what?' Lauren said as she scooted closer to Bo and let her hand slide between her thighs. 'You need a distraction.'

'Huh?' Bo turned back to Lauren and realized how close she was. 'A distraction?' She repeated. 'Well, maybe a distraction would be nice.'

Lauren started kissing down her neck until she came to her collar bone and sunk her teeth into the flesh surrounding it. The hand that was between Bo's thighs trailed upward and snuck under her shirt and over the smooth flesh of her stomach until she connected with the fabric of Bo's bra. She leaned upward and kissed Bo as her fingers slipped beneath the bra and her fingertips brushed against a hardening nipple.

Bo pulled away from Lauren's lips. 'This is quite the distraction, Dr. Thornwood. I didn't think you'd be the type to do such a public display of affection.'

'Well, there's a lot about me that you'll get to know soon, Bo. Also, I'm still not a doctor yet.' She quipped. Much to Bo's dismay, she pulled her hand from beneath her bra and shirt all together. Bo was about to protest when Lauren grabbed the hem of her shirt and pushed the fabric up over her chest and to her neck.

'Hold this.' Lauren ordered as she made Bo's hand hold the bunched up fabric to her neck.

'Uh?'

In one swift move, Lauren pulled Bo's bra down so that her breasts spilled over top.

'Oh.' Bo nodded.

Lauren latched her mouth onto one of Bo's nipples and swirled her tongue around it while her now free hands reached down to unbutton her pants. She allowed one hand to slip inside and find their way between Bo's slick folds. Lauren's teeth gently nipped at the skin on Bo's breast while two fingers easily slipped inside of the brunette.

'I changed my mind,' Bo panted. 'I love Ferris wheels.'

…..

**The end. Thanks for reading, leave a review if you can! **

***Any and all mistakes are mine. **


End file.
